The Last Dance of a Summoner
by Music-Box
Summary: The story of an half-guadohalf-al bhed summoner who had been despised by everyone because of what she was... She brought the calm to the people and yet no one remembered her.
1. Introduction: Requiem for the Fallen

Disclaimers: I dun own the characters in this story except the ones I  
created, Squaresoft does. This is the only time I' m gonna say it.

A/N: Normally, I'm not the kind to write stories with AU characters in it. At first I wanted to write about how would be yuna's last dance if she had summoned the final aeon but I turned to be unlike her and it didn't look  
like any other FFX character so I simply decided to make a AU-story.

* * *

-¤..._The Last Dance Of A Summoner_...¤-  
.. ...¤-¤... ..  
_ - Her crimson hair twirled endlessly above her head and her dress flew through the air. The everlasting dance continued as the sun slowly raised above the sea. The golden staff she held spun in perfect circles as the first ray of light hit it's end. She danced for the fallens, she danced for the livings but yet she danced for the rest of her own soul.- It is what they remembered as I stood and performed my last dance.  
_  
- ¤-  
  
I never really knew why I did that. I guess it was beyond my own comprehension and yet, I walked through the hidden paths of the eight trails. After each of them I knew I grew more powerful in order to carry out the will of the people and yet at each aeons I acquired, I grew closer to my own death. I would have liked to believe that the people will forever remember my sacrifice, will never forget me. I would have loved to see a statue of me inside a temple, but there won't be any. I will always be ignored by the people. In past and present it always been like that, it won't change for the future..  
  
I stood in front of the Magnus Sisters shrine, staring down at my own reflection and hating the swirled emerald eyes I saw. I was an Al bhed and yet I had faith I was a Guado, yet I already lost hopes of better days. I had faith in my aeons but I knew that Sin would always come back , rising from it's ashes.  
  
So there I still stood staring back at me. I had the eyes of the al bheds and the hair of the guados and so many hated me for this. I tucked a strand of my red hair behind my ear before spinning around on my heels and exiting the small room. My pilgrimage ended here in this forgotten corner of the calm lands. I rested my staff onto my shoulder and smiled at my guardian. I know you will probably never believe me but he was a fayth. I was created from the most opposite races of all Spira,, who would accept to give their life for such a crossing? No one. No one except him, my hidden aeon. A thousand years ago, his temple sank along with the great city of Zanarkand, he satyed confined it in for an eternity, waiting to be freed by someone, anyone and I found him.  
  
We travelled back to the devastated city and there I performed my last dance. Not to call my final aeon, since I already found it a long time ago. Instead, I danced for the world, for a new and better one. Also I danced for me and my guardian, for rest of our own souls. The sun rose and went down twice as I danced and then Sin finally came. We fought until we felt all strength gone and we fell dragging each other down. With my death, I defeated Sin.  
  
An other ten years calm would spread over Spira and yet I knew the crowds will stay silent. Since no one will ever tell my story, I will do it myself...  
  
.. ...¤-¤... ..  
  
So what do you think? Worth a shot or not?


	2. Chapter I: Forgotten Depths

Disclaimers: Squaresoft owns all the characters!! except those who I created o' course heh... This is the only time I' m gonna say it.

_A/N: I decided to continue it O.O and thanks for reviewing!! Well the main character does some short of comment before the chapters.. like an intro and after the .:-:.:-:. the real time story telling begins.. sort of.. huh well o.O;_

_:.-...The Last Dance Of A Summoner...-.:_

_..-.-.._

_.:- Chapter I :Forgotten Depths -:._

__

I became an orphan at the age of 10, my mother was too fond of her clan, the guados, to simply run away in order to take care of me. I always lived with my father. He was a fighter so I unmistakably became the weirdest thing he saw in his whole life. Something that couldn't feed, defend and take care of itself, a baby and an abnormal one, as he says. Luckily, I can't remember my childhood very well, I guess he dropped me on my head too many times..

I loved him however. He was named Marvin and he died in fighting Sin along with a hundred of other soldiers. Now the only place where I can see his name is on his tomb stone. Too many died that day, so none of these men could be remembered of. They were just a part of an other Sin's slaughter.

I never believed in Yevon nor in the fact that Sin was a punishment for the wrong we did nor that if we could execute complete atonement it would go away so I wanted to know what truly happened to the world.

Having to take care of myself, I started to work as a diver for some al bheds which robbed underwater ruins. They did it all for the money but still I could get to see these forgotten places and I had a place to live. I still was an outcast but I was the "outcast of the group''

Upon the day of my fourteen anniversary, we found out that a major part of Zanarkand laid 6 000 miles underwater. The boss almost cried from happiness in thinking about all the unknown machinas we could retrieve from these ruins. As usual, I would dive first and alone, to check things out. In other words to see if it was dangerous, so I would get killed instead of a "real'' al bhed. After all, I was a dispensable asset and I was a shame for the crew.

_.:-:.:-:._

I finished putting on my diving suit when I heard the Boss calling my name through the ship's corridors. I quickly pulled up my zipper up and rushed outside toward the booming voice. I finally caught with him on the main deck, as I adjusted my goggles. He told me that the biggest building might be a temple and that I should start with that, after what he made his usual speech about how important it was to check out every corner of the ruins before sending anyone else, nothing I needed to know.

I stepped onto the ship's ramp and jumped into the water without listening further more. I could still hear him swearing as I dove under water.

I moved down toward the shimmering form under me. The more I moved closer the more the building seemed enormous. Next to this Bahamut's temple was nothing. I stopped in front of two massive black doors. It didn't bear Yevon's sign. I took a deep breath before slipping through the small crack that formed in-between them. The interior of the temple was pitch black, I became more tense after each of my heart beats. I quickly searched my around my goggles and flipped on the lights of my suit. It was the main room where the statues of the high summoners were normally displayed but there was any of them. This temple was even older than we thought, it was from before Sin and before Zanarkand . I slowly swam toward the back of the room.

The water level didn't reach the door of the temple's trials. My heart was still racing as I pulled myself out of the water. I was the first one to step here in more than a thousand years. I looked down at the water wondering if I should call the rest of the crew but after a short reflection, I knew that I wanted to try alone as least once. After all, it was my birthday. I pushed the arched door open to see the beginning of a labyrinth, symbols still glowed on the walls. The trial was still operational.

I walked up to the first ensemble of glyphs, leaving a trail of water behind me, my palms slapped soundly against the stone. I could hear the faint chant of the hymn of the fayth behind the wall. I reached and touch the marks, they sparkled and the wall went up revealing a long corridor. I shrank back in my suit when I noticed how dark it was. The light system was out of order maybe, I wondered. I was about to turn back and make my way to the ship when I heard light noises coming from the end of the corridor then purple sparkles fell from the ceiling. Suddenly the whole temple lit up. The light came from purple shimmering veins that ran onto the ceiling and walls. I already saw this color before. It was the energy of the destruction spheres . I only saw it on tape but I was sure. I took a deep breath and thought about what it meant. It would be the Aeon of Destruction that waited at the end of the trials. I shivered more at the thought and started to hope that it wouldn't be in a bad mood.

I removed my palms and put my goggles on top of my head, switching the lights off, it wouldn't be of any use here. I quickly made my way to the end of the corridor and saw an other room at it's end. A hundred of destruction spheres were socked into it's walls and it seemed that there was mechanism of some sort in the middle of the room, maybe some sort of elevator. Great, I was a thousand miles under water level in a forgotten temple in front a five hundred pieces puzzle.

As progressed through the "puzzle", I questioned further more my decision. There should have been a reason why they sank down this temple, maybe it was a bad Aeon which killed everyone who entered hereâ€ The Aeon of Destruction, there was some sort of negative there.. I shook my head wildly sweeping away this idea in a corner of my mind with the ideas of "How to kill the boss within 30 seconds". I put the last sphere in platter in the middle of the room, purple and black glyphs formed under my feet and the elevator flew up.

I froze in my tracks when I noticed where I stood, black fire burned down the torches around the circular room, it would have been where the guardians waited for their summoner to come back. I did it, I would meet an Aeon. The door that led to the room where the fate was sealed was just in front of me on the other side of the room , it bore a glyph that I never saw before. I made all the way down here and I passed hours on a puzzle, I wouldn't turn back now. I slowly climbed up the few stairs and stopped in front of the door, to my own surprise it raised up by itself and thin black see-through palm leaves split apart to let me in.

I pictured the prayer sign used by the Yevon people in my mind before stepping in. The light was dim inside the room, it came from the seal that was encrusted within the floor. It was a statue a young man who seemed to be around 20 years old. His hair was snow white and the eye we could see was blood red. Half of his figure was over shadowed though and a black cloak was warped around him. Six huge black demonic wings surrounded him and they seemed to be attached to his back by chains, on the right side it seemed to be feathery ones and to left it was bat-like wings.

I almost fell back on my butt when I heard an other version of the hymn of fayth begin. I bowed down, placed my hands in prayer or as I thought it was and then I waited. The chant faded back and this time a cold male voice whispered some greetings. This time I shot straight back up and let out a startled scream.

The man stood on his seal, his arms crossed over his chest. He was clothed in the Zanarkand style, the black trench coat that he wore apparently came from before a thousand years since no one wore such warm clothes anymore. I was less scared by his human figure than by the statue of the aeon that I saw under his feet. I even thought he looked kinda.. good. I slapped myself mentally for this. I kept my head low and spoke a nervous "Hi." He arched an eyebrow at me and shifted his stance. I did something wrong or something that summoners don't do usually. I clenched my hands together to keep them from shaking as I felt his stare on me.

"Who are you?" he asked with his glacial voice. I didn't have to time to say nothing that a loud scream echoed through the whole trial. Only one man on Spira could be that loud, The Boss.

An other shout, it was my name that was echoing through the halls. I turned around and looked at the closed door behind me. Footsteps were echoing on the other side. I heard my fellow companions talking on the other side, they didn't seem to be too happy. I mumbled some excuses to the fayth and quickly exited the room.

Once on the other side, I heard the door shut slowly behind me. There they were, the boss was the first and more than the half of the crew stood behind him. The tense atmosphere seemed to pin me down. A flood of insults and disapprobation fell down on me along with some spit flecks, the boss's face was redder than a tomato and it was beginning to turn purple when he spun around and yelled at the crewmen to leave us alone.

It was the first that he asked such a thing, I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. I looked up worriedly at the man as everyone left and then silence overwhelmed the room. I noticed that the hymn wasn't playing anymore. I was about to ask what he was doing here but his huge hand hit the side of my face before I could. The blow sent me flying on the floor and I felt blood on the corner of my lips. He slapped me and he slapped me hard. I couldn't do anything though or he would let me rot here until my death.

He raised his fist and brought it down on my back I heard a weird crack and I found myself laying flat on the floor. He was beating me and yet I didn't even know what I did that was so wrong. What a wonderful birthday. A first wave of kicks and fists poured down on me. I could barely manage to breath and I knew that more was to come so I closed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw. I waited but nothing came.

I creaked one eye open but the only thing I saw was a black boot and the end on a trench coat. Then the foot went up and performed a perfect round kick which hit the boss' jaw. It was the first time I saw him hit the floor and I had to admit that it made me smile. He yanked out something incomprehensible because of his broken jaw before cowering back to the elevator. He disappeared under the floor level and I heard footsteps leaving the trials then nothing. They were gone and I was still alive.

The one who defended me turned around and looked down at me as I thought it was the fayth. He knelt down next to me and pulled me up against his shoulder. I started to feel light-headed and the last thing I saw was his crimson red eyes, there was concern in them.

_..::-::.._

_Woohoo a new chapter!! O.O Ooooh.. Review? Please?_


End file.
